life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bank of Mad City
Bank of Mad City, (Mad City Bank if you want to called that) Or Simply the "Bank" is a Bank in Mad City & The Tallest Structure in the City, But How Long will the Bank Survive? In the Time of Robloxians In the Time of Robloxians, The Bank was used to store robloxians money. Built in Early 2019, The Structure Features the Pillars at the Ground of the Building to Support the Interiors Inside, The Bank can be easily Robbable, Thx to the Giant Vault in the Lobby, Every 8 Minutes, The Bank Loss $150 to $6000 Dollars to Every person, Which Makes the Bank very Vulnerable. The Vent in the Vault leads to the Office at the back of the Building, Making Criminals Having Another Escape Route. Timeline: One Day after Robloxians Power Grid Fails, The Lasers Inside the Bank turned off. Meanwhile the large, glowing sign on the building, still lighten the city, Along with the Lighthouse of Mad City & Paradise Pier Ferris Wheel. 10 Days after Robloxians In the Dark Island of Mad City, The large, glowing sign of the bank still lightens, It was Powered on Emergency Generator Inside the Building, But why the Generator didn't Continue to Lighten the Lasers? It was Because of alot of recent Criminal Activity of the Bank, It means about the alot of alarms coming to make the generator add more time to lighten the sign, Since 10 Days after Robloxians, The Generator Finally Run out of Fuel coming from the Vault. The Last Glowing Sign Lights of the Bank Finally on the Dark Out. 6 Months after Robloxians The Bank of Mad City, Can be still been Seen from the Paradise Pier Ferris Wheel in the Dark, Meanwhile the Airdrop Planes still on Auto-Pilot for 6 Months after Robloxians, But the Fate of the Plane had run out of Oil, Possible Crash in the Nearby Suburbs, Burning the Entire Mad City for a Week, The Fire Creates Minor Damage to the Bank, In Midnight, All Lights are Out when the Solar Panels of the Paradise Pier Ferris Wheel have been corroded during the Raging Fire, Making the Bank & the Rest of the City, Never Seen Again in the Dark, For Years. 80 Years after Robloxians Its Been 80 Years after the Raging Fire, The Entire City had became a Natural Forest, The Pillars Below became a wonderful decoration to the Environment, The Bank of Mad City '''is now a tropical building. '''200 Years after Robloxians The Great Collapses Era of Mankind Structures, Making all Buildings to be in Great Collapse, Depending on the strength of the building. In Mad City, The Bank of Mad City, been the tallest building in the city, Losing Supports from the Pillars Below, With the Water Levels Rise, The Pillars Weakening to Corrosion, One of the Pillar Snaps, Making a Domino Effect happen to the other Pillars till the end of the line, Withing in 3 Hours of the Pillars Dominoes Effect, The Last Supports Fails and the Bank of Mad City Collapse, The Collapse also destroyed the Nearby Buildings around the Structure depends on the Collapsing Point, The Vault actually Survives the Collapse of the Bank, It will Became one of the Last Symbols of Mad City if Continuing to Survive, But the Mad City Skylines is now Unrecognizable. 10,000 Years after Robloxians Mad City is on the Tropical Forest, Even The Vault under the formerly '''Bank of Mad City '''is an underground forest, But Robloxians Think It can Stand, But Without a Volcanic Eruption, Mt. Kua Kua, A Volcano formerly known as the Hero Base, Erupts, Destroying the Hero Base Below, But not just the Hero Base, The Remains of the entire Mad City, The Vault finally destroyed from a upcoming boulder. Category:Games after Robloxians Category:Attacked by fire Category:Needs Picture